Episode 8004 (1st December 2017)
Plot Charity inquires who Tom's mystery woman is. Despite Debbie explaining she was a colleague, Charity still believes Tom is dodgy. Debbie allows Charity to meet Tom later. Sam notices Alfie isn't himself so asks Lisa to keep an eye on him. Zak can't stand the thought of this Christmas potentially being the last one the Dingles spend at Wishing Well Cottage. Whilst Frank excitedly sets up a grotto in the shop, Leyla confides in David about her kiss with Pete. Lisa calls Morris and arranges to meet. David questions if Leyla still has genuine feelings for Pete or if she just feels sorry for him. Leyla also wonders if Pete really wants her or thinks he does because his head is messed up. Lisa meets Morris in the café. She wants to look over the family's options and asks Morris not to mention the meeting to Zak. Liv is annoyed to see Robert at the flat and doesn't believe his story about leaving his phone behind. Liv states Aaron can do much better than Robert and brings up Alex. Morris gives Lisa a spiel about how the local community will benefit from the golf course. He reminds Lisa that accepting the offer would give her and Zak a comfortable retirement and suggests the money could even be used to put Belle through university. David approaches Pete to talk about Leyla but accidentally ends up giving Pete false hope. Morris drives Lisa to a newly built housing development. He explains the developers behind the golf course are also behind these houses so they could give the Dingles a massive discount if they left Wishing Well Cottage. Tom is running slightly late so Charity takes this as confirmation he won't show up. Tom appears and Debbie introduces him to Charity. Charity immediately starts cross-examining him. Chas worries Aaron may be falling for Robert's lies again. She wishes Aaron would find himself a decent bloke. Liv mentions Alex but Chas orders her not to interfere in Aaron's love life. Charity sits Tom down and interrogates him. As Morris is dropping Lisa back home, he continues to try to persuade her to sell up. Tom has passed Charity's test but Charity warns him he's yet to meet Debbie's dad. Zak states Wishing Well is as much a Dingle as any family member, reminding Lisa of all the things that have happened here over the years. Zak doesn't react well when Lisa admits she met with Morris earlier. Lisa refuses to allow Zak's pride and stubbornness to ruin their future. David is forced to admit to Leyla that he has made things worse with Pete. She can't believe it. Lisa losses it with Zak, reminding him that Wishing Well has also saw it's far share of bad times too. She brings up his affair with Joanie and states she can still picture them together in this very room. Worked up Lisa questions why Zak was willing to move out for Joanie but not for her. She grabs her handbag and storms out. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous Guest cast *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *David's Shop - Shop floor *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Unknown housing estate *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,360,000 (27th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes